


Sleepless

by nishikaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominance, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikaze/pseuds/nishikaze
Summary: So caught up in their new roles both Keith and Allura are having trouble sleeping, until Allura suggests a sexy solution.





	1. Sleepless

It was late as Allura poured over the dossiers and communications from the coalition and her refugee people. She had spent the day distributing aid to her displaced people and was still in the process of finding them a new home. Somewhere her people had the resources and safety they would need to eventually become self sufficient. The coalition was supporting them, but they couldn’t support an entire population indefinitely. Additionally there was still the minor skirmishes with the remaining Galra factions that continued to challenge Keith’s leadership. Pirates were also a problem that stretched the Garrison forces thin.

Still, Haggar had been dead for over a year and the universe was better off than it had been for 10,000 years. After the fall of the Galra leadership the Blade of Mamora called for a new Krul’Zera. Much to Keith’s surprise he was the uncontested choice for Emperor. Kolivan became his right hand man and strengthened the forces of the Blades. His mother took over the training of the new Blades, selecting candidates based on skill and dedication. Acxa became a Commander controlling much of the remaining fleet under Keith’s command. 

The fleet fought pirates and protected trade routes; the Blades served as a secret service and police force within the Galra Hierarchy, weeding out possible rebellion inside the ranks and protected high ranking officials of all species who joined the coalition. Even Allura, at Keith and Kolivan’s insistence, had her own, discrete Blade body guards. They mostly stayed out of sight, and for that she was grateful.

Keith, for his part, turned out to be a great emperor, mostly by admitting he was in way over his head. He leaned on Kolivan’s wisdom and found reasonable and loyal Galra commanders to form a council dedicated to governing the Galra. Keith willingly became a figurehead whose only real power became military. He dedicated himself to protecting the reformed Galra empire while the council created laws to strengthen the Galra empire without resorting to the war they’d known for 10,000 years. It hadn’t been an easy process and there was still descent, but the Galra had come a long way.

Keith and Allura, for the sake of displaying unity, led their people from the same Castleship. Newly built by the Garrison and the Olkari, the castle was a combination of the technology of 4 species. It also served as a Galactic emissary where species across the known universe would come to petition for aid or broker trade deals. Even though they both called the ship home, they barely saw each other, so busy they were with their duties.

Allura stretched her stiff back and rubbed her blurry eyes. Choking back a yawn she reached for a glass of Nunvil that had long since been emptied. “How long has it been since you’ve gotten a good night’s sleep?”

The voice startled her and she dropped the glass. “Keith,” She gasped. “When did you get back?”

“About an hour ago.” He stepped into her private office letting the door close behind him. “But you didn’t answer my question. How long has it been since you got a decent night’s sleep?” 

Allura laid down her data pad and glared at him, “I’m not sure, how long has it been since you’ve slept?” She deflected. Truth was, she knew she looked a fright, but her mind was spinning and wouldn’t let her settle. She’d long since learned sleep was a luxury that would elude her so long as there was work to do. It wouldn’t be until very late at night when her brain would finally be tired enough to allow her body to rest, only for her to get up early and start again, not quite rested. She knew, however, Keith was getting less rest proving his strength and resilience to his new empire.

She studied him from across the room. Keith was always handsome, but for those who knew what to look for he appeared disheveled and almost gaunt, his skin paler than normal which emphasized the bags under his eyes. He didn’t answer, he just crossed the room and picked up her discarded datapad. He scanned the screen, “New shipping lanes for Balmera crystals? You know this can wait until morning right?”

”Why wait until morning when it can be done now. I can start a fresh project tomorrow.” She tried to take back the pad but he held it out of her reach.

”I bet it’s been awhile since you’ve ‘started fresh’.” Keith said seriously as he placed the pad down, out of her reach.

Lack of sleep and his meddling sparked her temper, “That’s an inappropriate statement coming from you.”

”I know, you can say it, I look like shit. I feel like shit. Because I’m not sleeping, which is why I can see the same symptoms in you.” 

Allura jerked back at his language. She knew he was right, but knowing he was right and admitting it were two separate things. Too exhausted to fight, she deflated. “My mind won’t turn off.”

Keith looked at her kindly. “I know how you feel, but you should still try.”

Allura sighed and stood. “It is easier said than done.”

”Then find something else to focus on, something positive.” Keith stretched. He was wearing a suit similar to his old Blade uniform and had his Blade strapped to his waist. He’d grown again over the past year and Allura couldn’t help but notice the way his body filled out his new suit. She couldn’t help but notice a lot of things about him lately and it was worry for him that sometimes plagued her time alone at night.

She wrapped her arms around her body, “And what about you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you going to bed?” Allura looked up at him.

Keith avoided her gaze, “Yes. I just need to deliver a report to Kolivan first.”

”Will anyone die if the report isn’t given tonight?” His silence answered her question, “Then it can wait until tomorrow.” She looked at the tired man and came to an epiphany. They both needed a distraction, and they both needed sleep and Allura was tired of dancing around her feelings. She decided to take a chance. “I will go to bed.” She looked up, meeting his gaze. “If you join me.”

Keith’s eyes widened as if he heard wrong. “Allura? What did you say?”

Allura’s spine straighten as she decided to own her words, “I’ll go to bed if you join me.”

Keith’s eyes darkened as her gave her a steady look, “Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” He didn’t quite believe what he had heard.

”That we share a bed, yes.” She was uncomfortable but she wasn’t backing down. She was needy and she knew what she needed was him. They both were exhausted and they both needed a distraction as much as Allura desperately needed a release. By the spark of heat in Keith’s eyes, she knew he needed it too.

He closed the distance until he stood inches from her. He was close enough for her to feel his heat. She felt her body react instinctively. “To be clear,” He said in a low voice that sent a delicious shiver down her spine, “If we share a bed it won’t be to sleep.”

“I’m wired and like you said earlier, need a _distraction_.” She reached up and placed her hands on his chest. “What better way to encourage a good night’s sleep?” She looked up at him through her lashes like she’s seen human girls do when they were flirting. From the look on Keith’s face she could tell it was working. 

He was so close she could feel the rumble of his words, “A good night’s sleep after a some _hard exercise_.”

Allura’s tongue slipped out to wet her lips and it broke Keith’s control. His lips captured hers and her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers running into his hair. They moaned in unison as their kiss went from smolder to nuclear in a span of a heart beat. He pulled her roughly against him, holding her body tight as he ground his hard length again her stomach.

She pulled away roughly and yanked him forward, leading him, panting into her bedroom. As soon as they passed the threshold he kicked the door closed and pressed her roughly against it. Pinned against the hard door and the hard male body she never felt so aroused.

His breathed into her ear, “Be very clear Allura. What do you want?”

She reached around his body and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips, and his hardness against her. “I want you Keith, naked and in my bed. Now.” 

He growled low and she felt a shiver of fear and excitement at the look in his eyes. Fresh cream flooded her panties as his sclera turned Galra yellow. He stepped away to peal off his suit in record time as her own clothes hit the floor. 

Their naked flesh met and stuck like magnets as their mouths devoured each other. There would be no gentle build up of pleasure for them, no foreplay and there didn’t need to be. They were both hot and ready. The connection between them was explosive.

Keith lifted her up and Allura wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. His lips and teeth skimmed her neck and he mumbled, “This wasn’t how I wanted it to be for our first time together. I wanted to go slow, to take my time exploring you, tasting you.”

”Later,” And there would be a later, “I don’t need slow right now. I want fast and hard. I need to feel you inside me, Keith. Now.” She demanded.

He tossed her onto the bed, collapsing next to her as his hand parted her chocolate folds. She arched into his hand as his fingers sunk into her hot wet flesh. She was drenched and open for him, proving her need. He rolled over her and she reached for him, pulling his rock hard length to her wet core. He needed no further invitation. Keith parted her heat with the head of his swollen dick and sunk in to the hilt. There was little resistance.

They both gave a guttural moan that Keith follow up with a, “Fuck.”

Allura’s legs wrapped around his hips pulling him deeper. “Yes. Fuck me.” Past the point of propriety and modesty, Allura demanded and Keith acquiesced.

Something snapped in him and he started to thrust, hard and deep, his hips undulating in a relentless rhythm. Allura praised him loudly, her gasps and moans of pleasure feeding his ardor.

He pumped his cock into her with a brutal pace that was quickly pushing her to a precipice of pleasure. She was starting to feel the first twinges of her release when he suddenly pulled out of her. 

Her eyes snapped open and she angrily opened her mouth to demand more when he flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her hips. He plunged into her from behind and Allura gasped.

The new position was primal and dominate. Keith lifted her top half off the bed and grabbed her wrists for purchase. Completely submissive to his rutting need, she was supported only by her knees and his grip on her wrists. Then he began to thrust. Slow and deep his pace picked up quickly until it was nearly punishing. With every thrust his balls swung forward and hit her clitoris. She felt her climax begin it’s build again and she lost control of her voice. 

She praised his dick, begged for more and he delivered, pounding her until she came screaming his name. He slammed into her with a few more erratic, powerful thrusts until he shot his load deep inside her still twitching pussy.

They collapsed as their shared orgasm sapped them both of their remaining strength. Keith shifted slightly off her back and then lay there until their heart beats slowed and their breathing evened out.

Keith pulled away to stand and Allura sat up in confusion as he stumbled to the bathroom. She heard the water running as he returned with a cloth. He handed it to her so she could wipe herself and hand it back. He used the cloth on himself and carelessly tossed it away before falling into the bed again. They struggled a moment with the covers before they both were buried and Keith possessively pulled Allura against him.

The two exhausted coalition leaders were both asleep in seconds, finally finding their own personal peace in each other’s arms.


	2. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura wakes up in Keith's arms after her first restful night's sleep in pheobes.

Allura woke slowly, snuggling into the warmth surrounding her feeling safe and well rested. She pulled casually from the sweet embrace of sleep as her senses slowly became aware of more than just soft warmth of the bed beneath her. She took a deep breath, lungs stretching to fill with sweet air, she knew the scent and was comforted by it but the fog of sleep still prevented her from placing it. She felt the unfamiliar sensation of the silky sheets against her naked skin and her ears picked up a faint but steady sound. Allura felt like she’d actually slept, a feeling that had become rare these past pheobs, and it was divine. Her dreams… those wonderful dreams she remembered flashed through her head. She stretched, eyes still closed as she remembered and her hard pillow shifted under her head.

Hard pillow? Allura’s eyes snapped open and focused on the scarred profile of a man. Not just any man, but the delicious smelling, hard loving man who she had dreamed of last night.

Allura held herself perfectly still as memories flashed through her mind. Her propositioning Keith, dragging him into her bed chamber, his admission of thinking of her and how it would be only to toss aside all inhibitions and frantically mate with her _like that._

Her face grew hot as she remembered how she begged for him and how he had given her everything she asked for and more. The memory of her knees planted on the bed with him slamming into her from behind flashed into her mind and she felt fresh cream between her legs.

She looked at her bed companion as he slept beside her. The dark circles were gone and he had gained a slight flush of color to his cheeks. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed deeply, peacefully sleeping beside her.

She had never seen him quite so vulnerable, quite so peaceful. His face looked serene in sleep and so heart-breakingly handsome. Her head was cradled on his shoulder and his protective arm held her close. He breasts was pressed to his side and their legs were tangled together.

The feeling of his smooth skin against her own was both intensely arousing and unbelievably comforting. She loathed to get up and start her day and for a heartbeat wanted to close her eyes and fall back to sleep, not because she was still tired, though truthfully she needed more sleep, but because she didn’t want this divine feeling to end.

The truth was, it had to end. She had to face him, and the face the consequences of what they’d done the night before. What was she going to say? How was she going to face it? She felt him stir before she could come up with an answer.

He stretched first, his hard body straightening beside her as he took a deep breath. His head turned toward her as his eyes opened. Allura held her breath.

Keith’s eyes were unfocused but the wide, joyous smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat and a warmth grow in her soul. “Beautiful,” He murmured as his hand brushed back a stray lock of hair from her face. She couldn’t help but smile back and her worry dissipated. Keith blinked and as his eyes came into focus, the smile dropped from his face and was replaced by confusion. “Allura?” He rumbled, his voice still husky from sleep, “What are you doing here?” She saw the gears in his head start to move as he mentally took stock of their situation. The moment he remembered everything was clear on his face as his skin turned a bright crimson.

Last night Allura took full responsibly for her actions and this morning she was going to do the same. She found that she still didn’t have any regrets. Even if Keith should pull away because of it, she had done for herself, took what she wanted, and he’d been a willing participant. She gave him a reassuring smile, “Good Morning Keith. I’m here because this is my room.”

Keith went pale, “You… I… we… That wasn’t a dream?” He stammered as he shifted.

“A wonderful dream where we wore ourselves out having sex and passed out for the night in my bed?” Allura blushed, “It wasn’t a dream.”

Keith’s eyes widened, “Allura are you okay? I was rough with you, I was just so damn horny. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Allura shook her head, “No. In fact you gave me exactly what I needed. What we both needed.”

Relief filled his eyes and he relaxed against her, “Oh thank God.”

His concern warmed her heart, “I haven’t slept that well in pheobs.” She said as she stretched, relishing the silken slide of skin on skin.

“Neither have I.” He gave her a half-smile, his arms tightening about her in a quick hug. His eyes caught hers and the look he gave her made her shiver. He looked at her like a starving man at a feast and she felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation.

He shifted and so did she, pulling closer her eyes closed and he brought her in for a kiss.

Squeaking noises interrupted them before their lips could touch and she pulled away sharply as she turned to the mice. They were awake and confused to see Keith in her bed. Platt was squeaking loudly at Keith’s intrusion and he chuckled in response, making the mouse angrier.

At the same time Allura heard the clicking sound of claws on metal. Keith turned to see Kosmo walking across the floor to the bed. The massive wolf, to his credit, didn’t try to climb into the bed like the mice, but did put his massive head on the bed, buried his nose under the blankets and pressed his cold nose to the crook of Keith’s naked back.

Keith jolted and cursed turning to the wolf. “Kosmo! Jesus.” Kosmo, seemingly unconcerned with his master’s annoyance shook his head and sneezed. He started walking back and forth restlessly, as if he was trying to demand Keith get out of bed and start their day.

The couple looked at each other and sighed, both finding humor in the situation.

“I guess that was the end of that.” Keith chuckled as he sat up looking down at the wolf who was sat primly at the side of the bed with an innocent look on his face. Keith sighed and looked down at Allura who wasn’t looking at his eyes, rather she was admiring his naked chest. She hadn’t paid much attention to his form last night so she took advantage. Keith had grown a lot in the time he’d been away, and not just physically. The time with the Mamora had forged him, honed him like the blades they carried. He was lean but well defined and the sight of him made her mouth water. Her eyes traveled down where a trail of hair started just under his navel and traveled south, under where the blanket pooled around his hips.

Keith noticed her admiring eyes and rumbled low in his throat. “Allura.” 

”Allura.” Coran’s voice echoed through the intercom in her room. “You don’t need to hurry, but if you could I need to speak with you. Bring Keith with you please.”

“Uhhh…” Keith stammered as Allura blushed bright red. He stumbled from the bed, his face and ears turning bright pink. She caught glimpses of his naked body as he stumbled around rapidly putting on his clothes.

Allura smiled to herself at the Keith’s nervousness and stood up from the bed calmly, letting the blanket fall. Keith did a double-take, watching her beautiful body as she gracefully and confidently picked up her clothes from the floor and dressed. She smiled to herself as she felt Keith’s eyes admiring her, unable to tear himself away.

Finally dressed she turned to him, “Shall we get this over with?”

Keith blinked, “What are we going to say?”

”The truth works.” Allura made her way to him and cupped his face in her hands. “I’m not ashamed of what we did and I trust Coran. What we tell him will go no further if we ask.”

“He’ll have a problem with this.” Keith said with disbelief.

“He may, but her will keep our confidence.” She smiled into his eyes, “Trust me.”

Keith studied her for a second before he nodded. “I do.”

They entered her receiving room together and found Coran standing by her desk with a tray of food. Enough for two people. Coran spoke without any preamble. “I’ve feared for quite some time Princess, that you were isolating yourself, that you were doing too much, taking on too many responsibilities.” His voice was softer and clearer than it had been before in Keith memory, “I knew you were having trouble sleeping and I worried that there wasn’t much I could do about it. I just never thought that this would be the resolution you’d find for the problem.”

“Coran I…” Allura began and Coran held up a hand, interrupting her.

“It’s alright Princess. I understand. I’ve actually been expecting this.” He smiled sadly at the pair before continuing. “I replaced the security tapes from last night so there will be no record of your tryst but I need to warn you… There will be factions on both sides that will have a problem with this just as other sides would be fanatically in favor of a union between the two of you. I suggest if you don’t want this to become widely known you will take better care to keep it secret in the future.” He looked to Keith, “You have the resources to keep this private, I suggest your use them.” He said with a pointed look at Kosmo.

Keith looked at him in disbelief. “You’re okay with this?”

Coran leveled Keith a serious look. “You are both adults and can make your own decisions. If this is what it takes…” Coran shook his head and turned to Allura. “Princess, you give so much of yourself, _too_ much of yourself. It’s alright to be selfish on occasion. It’s alright to take what you need when you need it. If you keep up the pace you’ve been doing, soon there will nothing left of you. All I ask is that you think about what you need, what you both need and want before this goes any further and be aware of the possible consequences.”

Allura nodded solemnly and Coran took his leave. She thought for a moment before turning back to Keith, who also had a thoughtful look on his face. “How long before you have to leave again?” She asked.

”I don’t know,” He answered. “A pheob maybe?”

Allura nodded. Looking Keith straight in the eyes she gave him a wicked smile. “Meet you in my chambers at 19:00?”

The slow smile he gave her made her nipples pebble. “As you wish, Princess.”

She smiled and motioned at the breakfast tray Coran had delivered, “Well then, you should stay and eat before you leave. You’ll want to keep up your strength.”

The innuendo hung in the air as they both sat to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy without any sex.
> 
> I took a break last night from my Kalluramonth project to finish and polish this little gem. 
> 
> Don't worry, this fic is writing itself. I foresee quite a few chapters coming...


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Keith meet for round two as they continue to use each other for late night stress relief.

Allura stepped into her bedchambers late into the evening, much later than she had wanted but she still had time to prepare. She had forced her excitement into the back of her mind all day not wanting her meetings to be filled with thoughts of him, distracting her from her duties. She hadn’t wanted her mind to dwell on the wonderful things he done to her the night before and will do for her again. Now, in the privacy of her room she felt her stomach flip and her nipples harden as she hurriedly prepared for his arrival.

She couldn’t remember ever feeling this way before about anyone and it was both scary and exciting. Her mind raced with arousing fantasies each more explicit than the last as she wondered what they would do once he arrived. She quickly showered the remainder of the day away and rubbed a clean smelling lotion over every inch of her skin.

She fretted a bit over what to wear for him or whether she should just stay naked. After all, he was coming to her tonight to have sex to work off the frustration of the day. The image of his reaction at her nakedness flashed through her mind sending a lick of pleasure through her but she quickly lost her nerve and decided to put something on.

As she reached into her dresser she passed over her usual nightgown and picked up a silken shift she’d purchased on Earth a decapheobe ago and had never worn. At the time she’d bought it because of how soft it felt against her skin but after trying it on in private she realized just how revealing the garment was and shoved it into the back of her dresser. Tonight she bit her lip and gathered her courage, imagining the heat in Keith’s eyes, swept the garment over her head. She pulled on the matching panties and sat at her vanity.

She had just finished brushing her hair out when Keith appeared in a flash, right on time. Kosmo left and it was just the two of them. The mice were long asleep in their special house.

She turned to greet him but the sight of him made her swallow her words. He was dressed only in a pair of loose fitting, drawstring pants and from the dampness of his hair it looked as if he too had taken the time to bathe. She bit her lip and clenched her thighs together as she took him in. Ancients but he was beautiful, his pitch black hair against his pale, smooth skin. Those deep, soulful, purple eyes and that glorious, sculpted body. Her eyes trailed down in appreciation following the ridges of his stomach, the bones in his hips. The pants were low slung and she watched the shape of them change as he grew hard for her. She licked her lips in anticipation and he groaned.

She stood up from the bench, presenting herself to him. His eyes feasted on her, enjoying the private show of her lovely chocolate curves displayed for his eyes only. The simple slip she wore was a pale blue and was made from a silk so fine he could almost see the tint of her skin through it. It was loose but still clung to her form revealing more than it hid. The thin straps at her shoulder held up the plunging neckline, the material starting just over her hardened nipples and dipped low between her breasts. As she shifted the gown rippled over the slight swell of her stomach, the small indentation of her navel barely visible. Blue folds cradled her hips before slitting open over both her legs. The gown abruptly stopped at the top of her thighs. He imagined those thighs wrapped around his waist, quivering as she came and he fought the urge to cup himself.

”Do you like it?” Allura’s shyness had melted away under the heat of his gaze and she spoke with a teasing lilt to her voice.

There was no teasing in his answer. “Lift the skirt. Show me your panties.” He commanded. She looked into his eyes, unsure for a moment at his harsh command but the hot lust in his eyes made her realize her feminine power over him. He may have commanded her, but she was in control.

She coyly lifted the skirt, slowly revealing the matching string bikini to him. The panties clung to her in the same manor as the slip and she creamed as he licked his lips at the sight of them. “Drop the skirt and pull the laces apart.”

She did as he asked and slowly loosened the laces. She shifted and the scrap of silk fell to the floor.

This time he did cup himself as he licked his lips. He looked around the room quickly his gaze falling to her dresser. It was the perfect height for his plans and he smiled wickedly.

He reached for her hand and led her to the dresser, backing her up to it. “Allura… You look so delicious, you smell so good,” He breathed against her neck sending shivers down her spine before he skimmed her neck with his lips and teeth. His mouth claimed hers and they devoured each other. Allura’s hands gripped his hair as their mouths mated before he pulled away from her. The look he gave her was positively wicked. His voice was husky when he spoke. “Sit up on the dresser and spread your legs wide for me.”

Allura panted and did has he asked as he dropped to his knees before her. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze, and gave her a sexy smile. His hand ran down one thigh in a feather-light caress before slipping it under her knee and spreading her legs further. She was bought up to her tip-toes on her other leg and he kissed the inside of that knee. She moaned as he kissed his way slowly up the inside of her thigh, leaving open mouth kisses and soft, wet licks. His face disappeared under the hemline as he ran his teeth gently over the inside ridge where her thigh met her hip. Allura gasped and felt a flood of juice escape from her pussy in response, the scent a sirens call, signaling her desperate need to mate. He hadn’t even touched her dripping folds but she could feel her orgasm build already.

Then he was gone, kissing the inside of her other knee, chuckling at her wicked glare. But he made his way back up, this time finding a sensitive nerve cluster to suckle on, marking her. When he finally made his way back t o her folds she lifted the skirt of her slip, offering her pussy to him to feast on. 

And feast he did. First with soft, teasing licks and then dove in, licking her folds aggressively, lapping up her juices with enthusiasm as he hummed his pleasure.

God, her pussy was like ambrosia flowing like a fountain with every lick. He looked up at her and his balls tightened to the point of pain. She was his every sexual fantasy given life and she was his, spreading her legs wide _for him_ , begging him for release. He flicked her swollen clit and she shattered, nearly collapsing with the force of her orgasm. He stood and step between her legs, pulling at the tie of his pants. They dropped and he gripped his hand around his dick, stroking himself as she came down from her orgasm.

Her eyes were open and unfocused; her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen. One strap had dropped from her shoulder revealing a breast and she was panting. He’d done this to her and he felt a primal need to possess her, body and soul. His probed her chocolate folds with the head of his dick and growled, “Beg me for it Allura.” He said against her throat. He rubbed his dick upwards, parting her outer folds and coated the underside of his dick in her juice. “Beg for my dick.” He commanded.

Allura moaned and gasped but didn’t beg, instead she commanded. “Fuck me with that gorgeous cock. I want to feel every inch slamming into me.”

Keith shifted and thrust hard. Giving her the entire length in one hard thrust. “God you’re so hot. You look so good, taste so incredible. It was all I could do to keep you out of my head all day. Then you dress up so pretty…” His hands reached under her ass to lift her hips just right as he slammed into her, his pelvis hitting her clit with every thrust. Her smooth legs wrapped around his hips and she pushed herself up on her arms. 

“Yes Keith, yes, do it! Make me come, come with me.” She panted as his rhythm became relentless. It wasn’t long before Allura shattered with a keening wail, arching her back. Keith followed a short second later with an answering, triumphant shout pulling himself out at the last second to shoot his seed across her stomach.

Shell-shocked Keith held her legs up for a short while before coming back to himself. He gently set her down and supported her when her knees nearly buckled from the force of her orgasm. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where he lay her down and stood over her. It was then he saw the stain he’d made on her new nightie. “I made a mess,” He said ruefully, his cheeks flushed.

Allura missed his touch as soon as he pulled away and craved it still. She unconsciously took his hand, still needing the warmth of his skin in some small way. “You liked it a lot.” She smiled, “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

He bent to taste her lips in a lingering kiss, “Do you have more of these secret little outfits to wear for me?”

She didn’t but the memory of his dominant demands and red hot reaction at seeing her in the slip made her answer, “I might… Are you going to stain them all?”

“Stain, rip off, shred… Yes.” He nuzzled the side of her neck. “But I guarantee by the time I’m done each and every one will have died a noble death.”

She moaned in response and he he kissed her tenderly and stepped away. Her eyes popped open. “Aren’t you coming to bed?”

He walked back to the dresser to pick up his pants and slip them on. “I need to go back to my room. I can’t afford Kosmo getting restless again looking for me in the morning. Yesterday he’d wandered the halls quite a bit before finding us.” He looked at her with a sorrowful look. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

Allura nodded, missing him already but Kosmo popped in and out so fast with him he was gone before she could protest.

She stood from the bed to pull out one of her usual nightgowns from the dresser and pulled it over her head. She then settled in for what would be a listless night.


	4. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura had a spectacularly bad day after getting no sleep and realizes it wasn’t just the sex that helped her rest, it was him. So she sets out to convince a reluctant Keith he needs to not only screw her, but also sleep with her.

Everything that could go wrong the next day, did. Allura fought her temper, but her patience had been tried again and again. The worst thing about it, with the exception of one unfortunate issue with an alien nobleman who was getting a little too handsy for her tastes, the day had been no different than any other.

She had been used to sleepless nights before but for some reason this morning she’d woken in a bad mood and hadn’t been able to shake it. She had to fight to keep from snapping at everyone who came near her until finally she snapped at Coran.

His shocked face filled her with guilt and she apologized and retreated to a washroom to collect herself. Looking in the mirror she saw the bags under her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought long and hard about what made today so different than any other and came to a startling realization. Two nights ago she and Keith had mind-blowing sex and passed out next to each other. She woke in his arms and while the feel of his skin was arousing, it was the warmth and companionship that made the morning so wonderful. Last night the sex was even better but she missed his touch as soon as he left. She’d spent the night _craving_ him and his touch and it left her unable to fall asleep despite her exhaustion.

She stood straight and looked herself in the eyes. She knew what she had to do and knew what she needed. She needed _him_ not just the sex. Now she just needed to figure out how to get him.

Later that night Keith arrived in her bedchamber and from the look on his face his day had been as bad as her own. She turned to him from where she sat at her vanity, dressed in a soft pink robe, her hair brushed out, flowing around her shoulders.

Keith was dressed in the same loose fitting pants. He ran his hands through his hair, flexing his chest in the process and looked at her. There was naked lust in his eyes but otherwise he was shuttered. Annoyance and anger seemed to pour off from him.

The look on his face strengthened her resolve. “Bad day?”

He growled in response, “I just want to forget this day ever happened. Let’s get this over with.” He crossed the room in rapid strides but she stood and stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Not yet.” She said, “I’m not ready yet, I need a moment.” She smiled and pointed to her bed. “Why don’t you take off your pants and get in the bed.”

“Giving orders Allura?” Keith’s eyebrow quirked.

“That’s princess to you.” She answered glaring at him.

”You know I’m an emperor right?” Keith answered, a challenge in his eyes.

“If the ‘emperor’ wants to get good and fucked,” She said coyly. “Then he should lose the pants and get into bed.”

Keith’s lip quirked but he did as she asked, pulling at the drawstring of his pants as he walked toward the bed. As the pants dropped she got a lovely view of his magnificent ass. He lay down, face up in the middle of the bed as she sat back down at her vanity feigning indifference. As soon as he was settled she picked up a small remote control from the pocket of her robe and clicked it. Keith reaction was instantaneous. “What the fuck?”

Altean manacles, like the ones she’d used on the Paladins all those years ago appeared on his wrists and bound his hands to the bedframe above his head. He struggled and glared at her, “I’m not in the mood for games Allura. Let me go.”

“Is that what you really want Keith?” She said as she stood. Walking to the bed, she opened her robe to reveal her naked body in all it’s glory. “Because I had such lovely games in mind to play with you. After all, you fucked me so very well the past two nights, I just thought I’d return the favor.”

“Allura…” Keith growled as he watched her crawl up from the foot of the bed, stalking over his prone body like a lioness over her prey. The controller dropped from her hand and she kissed his thigh just above his knee, moving to the other leg for another kiss. She slowly kissed her way up his thighs looking up at him past his cockstand, meeting his eyes. His gaze was full of fire, temper and lust. He also looked a little nervous. The position they were in was unnerving but she looked so hot climbing his thighs the way she was, her breast hanging low and her hair brushing his skin. He stopped struggling when she came to his hips. She tasted the inside of one hipbone with an open-mouthed kiss and switched to the other hip, carefully avoiding his engorged member.

”Did you want me to stop the games?” She moved so her mouth was just above the head of his dick, “Or did you want to play along?”

“What are the rules?” Keith choked out.

“They are very simple. You lay there why I play… If your very good I’ll let you come inside me. You can even choose where.” She had never tasted a man’s penis before and never really thought the prospect appealing but the look on Keith’s face at the thought of her mouth on him filled her with feminine power. She lusted after the image of his face when he lost control, when he surrendered to her. She felt a flush of wetness coat her pussy.

Keith’s sclera turned yellow and his eyes narrowed and he struggled against his bonds. He let out a low growl. She gave the tip of his dick a quick lick and he collapsed. “Play along...” He said surrendering. “I’ll play along.”

She grasped the base of his dick and stroked up and he watched her panting. She ran her fingers up and down his length in feather light strokes while he began to writhe. She was holding his pleasure literally in the palm of her hand and it was extremely arousing. She saw the bead of moisture at the tip of his penis and flicked it with her tongue. She savored the salty taste of him before tentatively taking him into her mouth.

She felt his moan straight down her spine to the core of her. She circled the head with her tongue and slid him as deep as she could tolerate into her mouth. She smiled as she felt his beautiful abs clench as she moved her mouth back up only to take him back inside. He struggled to keep from bucking as she set a rhythm. His moans and husky encouragement was music to her ears. She pumped his dick with her mouth and her hand until he begged her to stop.

“Allura... I’m going to come. You need to stop.” He panted, his chest heaving with effort.

She pulled her mouth off his cock but continued to stroke him, smiling sweetly up at him. “Didn’t you want to come in my mouth.”

Keith pierced her with his eyes and struggled against his bonds again. “Ride my cock.” He growled. “I want to see you ride my dick until you come on it.”

She smiled up at him through her lashes and gave his member one last quick kiss. Releasing him she crawled up the rest of him kissing her way up his quivering abs to his chest. She flicked a nipple with her tongue. She sat up, straddling him and lowered her hips pressing herself against his shaft and spread her wet folds against the underside of his cock. She shifted her hips and they both groaned at intense heat they generated. She arched her back and her hips rolled against him stroking her clit against the ridges of his swollen member.

Keith bucked and struggled again “Alluuuuuraaaa…” He moaned in desperation. She bit her lip and shifted, taking him in hand she guided him into her core. She slide down, sheathing his cock into her tight heat until he was completely engulfed. Her clit brushed his pelvis and she savored the feeling. The fit was divine. His length pressed deep and his girth stretched her just enough. “Oh Keith,” She moaned, “Such a perfect fit.”

Keith couldn’t believe his good fortune. Here she was, the most gorgeous woman in the universe, riding his cock like she craved it. He watched as she raised herself up, her pretty pussy pulling up off his dick in a sweet slide before she brought herself back down and he disappeared inside her again. He was engulfed in hot, wet velvet heat, fisting around his cockstand and he growled low. She started to set a slow rhythm that increased in speed as she used her thighs to move herself up and down his shaft. Her back arched and her hair spilled down, tickling his thighs. Her breasts pushed forward and began to undulate with her increase in speed.

God the view of her, the contrast of her skin on his, the perfection of her curves, the look of joy on her face was breathtaking. Better than a gorgeous sunset or the clear night sky of his desert home. He clenched his ass and bit his lip to keep from shooting up into her. He wanted to enjoy this as much as possible.

“Cup your breasts, pinch your nipples for me” Keith ordered, needing to direct her hands because he was unable to touch her himself. “Finger your clit with your other hand.” She did as he asked and he bucked. “Yeeeessss…” He moaned. “Come on my cock. Get yourself off on my dick.”

She pinched her nipple, flicked her clit and shattered. He gasped as he felt her inner walls quiver around him. She cried out as she came and he grabbed the slats of her headboard for purchase and bucked up. Slamming into her until he shot his seed up into her pussy, her orgasm still twitching around him, milking his cock. His release seemed to originate from the top of his head where it shot down his spine until the force of it focused every nerve on where her body engulfed his. He’d never experienced anything remotely close to the mind numbing place of ecstasy she driven him.

She collapsed onto him, curling up around him as his penis slid free. She wrapped her arms around his chest and practically purred. As Keith regained his senses he felt peace fill him. Her warmth, her pleasure made all the anger, all the negativity of the day disappear. He felt himself drift and stirred.

”Allura,” His voice was apologetic, “You can release the cuffs now.”

“No,” She mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder. “You’re just going to leave again. I need you to stay. I need you to sleep here.”

“Allura… I want nothing more than to stay with you but…”

Allura interrupted him, “Today was just so awful. Last night I missed you so much when you left. Please Keith.” Her eyes grew misty as she raised herself up slightly to meet her eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

Keith felt guilt kick him in the stomach and his heart shatter. He’d missed her too. He didn’t want to leave but the thought of discovery… It was all too new, too exciting. It was just them in this quiet, private place and he didn’t feel like sharing. “Allura, there’s nothing more I want to do than to stay, I mean it. But he’ll wander again, he doesn’t like to be alone.”

“So call him here.” The words were out of her mouth before she’d thought it through. As soon as she said the words she clung to them, the idea held merit. “He has a mattress you use for him right?”

”Yeeesss.” Keith drew out.

“So have him teleport it here. He can sleep at the foot of the bed once we’ve had our fun every night. We get to spend the night actually getting sleep and he won’t be lonely or go wandering looking for you.” The smile she gave him was brilliant and open.

”Allura. Are you sure you want him here? I thought you didn’t like him much.”

“Nonsense.” She scoffed, “I love Kosmo. I’ll admit that when I first met him he was big and messy and chewed on my things but after I got to know him I fell in love. It’s hard _not_ to love him. He’s the sweetest creature in the galaxy.” And Kosmo was a part of Keith, and it had been Keith’s training that had made him a faithful and loving companion not just for him, but all the Paladins.

”Are you sure?” Keith’s eyes were hopeful and questioning.

Allura smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

Keith’s face lit up in a boyish smile that made her heart feel lighter. Allura searched the bed for the controller, releasing him as Kosmo arrived. Keith stood and situated Kosmo’s bed as Kosmo gave Allura a questioning look, his head tilted to the side and his ears flicking. Allura got the feeling Kosmo knew what they’d been doing. Keith gave Kosmo a good scratch and settled him into bed before slipping under the covers with Allura.

All three quickly fell into a peaceful, restful sleep.


	5. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura enjoy the time they spend together as their relationship evolves slowly beyond sex until old hatreds threaten their hard-won sanctuary and the tentative trust the two have built.

Allura was having a glorious dream that felt so real it resonated throughout her body. The bed was soft and warm, her body languid and relaxed. The sensations reverberating throughout her body centered at the core of her and she couldn’t ever remember feeling so aroused. It was the first twinge of an orgasm that finally brought her slowly to consciousness. 

Her eyes opened and she was looking up at the ceiling of her room, sunlight streaming from the widow as the castle turned to simulate morning. As she became more aware of her body she realized she was naked under the blankets and her legs were spread wide. She felt the unmistakable caress of a soft tongue lapping at her feminine folds and seeking fingers tweaking one of her nipples. The pull at her breasts sent waives of pleasure that echoed and increased the delicious feeling between her legs. She moaned low as she pulled the blanket up.

Keith chuckled against her pussy as he looked up from his position between her legs. The image of him licking her was scorching and his tongue was soft and wet. She felt her body shutter as her orgasm overtook her suddenly and she cried out his name in ecstasy. Her muscles clenched and quivered before she lay limp, legs and arms akimbo. He gave her a smug smile as he crawled up her body slowly, kissing and licking his way to her face, stopping to lovingly suckle one nipple and then the other, before his swollen cock slid against her folds and he claimed her mouth in a slow, seductive kiss. 

She could tasted herself on his tongue and she felt her thighs clench again. Her hips raised to rub against him unconsciously and he groaned. Shifting slightly he slid inside her, the moisture between her legs made the slow thrust friction free, even as his girth stretched her open. Once he was fully immersed in her velvet heat he groaned again, meeting her gaze.

There wasn’t just lust in his eyes and the naked emotion rocked her to her core faster than his tongue ever could. She felt the first twinge of another quickening as his hips began to roll, his penetration slow and deep. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he took her hands, fingers entwined, using them as purchase for his rhythm.

Their eyes met again and Allura gasped, “Kiss me.” He came down and their lips met, their kiss as slow and easy as the movement of their bodies. She could feel the muscles of his abdomen, the hardness of his pecks serge up brushing her turgid nipples and the soft plain of her stomach. The sensation became overwhelming quickly and she felt another orgasm building. They weren’t just fucking in that moment, they were making love and that thought pushed her over the edge. She pulled her mouth away and gasping his name, felt herself shatter again. 

She rolled her hips against his and felt him stiffen and shoot his hot seed deep inside her waiting womb. “Allllluuuuraaaa.” Her name was like a prayer on his lips as he fell limp against her, releasing her hands. Allura wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingernails slowly down his back and he purred in her ear.

Finally, after they’d both come down from their high, Keith pulled himself up to look into her eyes. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he rumbled, “Good morning.”

Allura blushed as he rolled his hips once more, his cock still semi hard. “Are you going to wake me up like this every morning?”

Keith seemed to ponder the question for a second and answered. “Probably not, I might save it for the mornings after you ride me so hard I can barely remember my name.”

Allura blush grew brighter as Keith bent and kissed her slowly.

That’s when her alarm went off and brought the lovers back to reality. Keith rolled off her and slid out of the bed, picking his pants off the floor. Allura rose with a disgusted groan. She stood from the bed only to catch a pair of yellow eyes watching her from the the foot. 

Her eyes grew wide and she clutched the bed covers to her chest. “Kosmo… Were you watching us?” Keith turned back to the wolf where he sat, patiently watching the pair, his head cocked to the side. 

“Most likely.” Keith chuckled, “He was probably trying to decide if we were hurting each other.”

“Keith,” Allura blushed hot, “I’m not comfortable with being watched.”

“He’s only a wolf Allura. He’s not going to share what we do or judge us.”

“He’s not just a wolf.” Keith chuckled at Allura’s horrified look.

“Would you rather I not wake you by gifting you several orgasms?” Keith’s cocky smile made her toes curl.

Allura bit her lip. “Two, it was two.” Keith smirked at her and she sighed, smiling. “Well, he doesn’t need to watch.”

Keith walked over to her dressing room and came out with a robe. He walked it over to Allura and with an indulgent smile stood between her and the wolf as she pulled it on. He brushed her lips with his own and made his way to Kosmo. “Have a good day princess.” The two disappeared in a flash of light.

Over the following pheobe Keith and Allura developed a pattern, their days beginning and ending together. They exhausted each other every night and passed out in each other’s arms. It didn’t take Allura long to get used to Kosmo and the mice to get used to Keith and every day waking up to Keith’s smile filled Allura with joy.

The night before Keith left on a diplomatic tour, he made love to her slowly, his hands and lips running reverently over every inch of her skin. He took his time, coaxing three orgasms from her, once with his hands, another with his mouth and the third with him buried so deep inside of her she couldn’t tell where she ended and he began.

He fucked her quick and hard the next morning leaving her limp from satisfaction.

Allura’s courses came during the 8 quintants he was away. She missed him but she hid the pillow he favored from the cleaner bots so she could smell him a night. Allura was past the point of trying to rationalize her behavior. Every night with him made her crave more and left her still needy but content. She didn’t think about his scent calming her at night like a child’s favorite stuffed toy, she only knew she slept better with it filling her lungs. His scent had nearly faded from the pillow when he finally returned.

That night was intense, Allura was relentless and left herself feeling a bit soar but thoroughly satisfied. After they screwed hard and fast bringing them both to completion several times, Allura guided them to her bathroom where they soaked together sleepily, their bodies clinging together. As the water cooled, Keith carried her out, patted her dry and carried her to bed. He wrapped himself around her as they faded off to sleep.

The next morning she woke late, alone, but found an exotic flower on her end table waiting for her.

During the day they acted as if nothing was going on, even fighting on occasion over something diplomatic where they disagreed, but the people around them noticed the change, especially with Keith. He had mellowed quite a bit and lost his angry edge, taking the time to listen before making his judgments and calmly listening to descent. Kolivan chalked it up to Keith growing into his roll as Emperor. The Paladins especially noticed the difference but didn’t make the connection.

Allura found herself absently humming to herself as she worked through her daily missives, Coran smiling kindly when she didn’t notice.

Keith proved to be an exceptional lover, inventive, insatiable and intuitive in bed. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted and gave it to her most of the time, but when he didn’t, he was happy to relinquish control to her. His confidence in bed was extremely sexy but it was the secret parts of Keith, the little things he did to pamper her quietly, that she found most endearing. He was shy and unsure when expressing affection so he did it subtly. Like when he massaged her feet without her asking or drew her a bath when she was restless. He sent Kosmo to her to play just to make her smile and left snacks for her mice as bribery for leaving them alone at night for their private games. She said nothing, showing her growing affection in similar ways, rubbing his shoulders after an intense training session, dressing up for him in sexy little outfits she smuggled in and when she learned of his love for chocolate, convinced Hunk to bring her back several kinds from earth.

What he did with the chocolate syrup made her toes curl every time she remembered it. The night after she discovered the allure of chocolate syrup herself as she used his incredible body as a canvas before cleaning him off with her tongue.

Chocolate-covered Keith became her new favorite flavor.

The morning of an important conference between the Galra council and the Altean elders should have been tense, she should have been on edge, but she was relaxed and confident as Keith watched her dress. He wore the Marmoran dress uniform and looked very handsome, all in black and purple. He sat on her vanity seat as she pulled on her new emissary dress. Keith wasn’t paying attention to the dress.

”Are those a new pair of panties?” He asked with a sexy smile.

Allura shot him a mock glare as she shimmied her hips a little extra giving him a sassy subtle show as she stepped into her dress. “Don’t start, I need to focus.” She finished pulling the dress up and turned her back to him. He obligingly stood to help her fasten the back taking the time to nibble her ears. “What do you think of the dress?”

“Very pretty.” Keith chuckled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Do you know what would make it look even better? If you wore it without the panties.”

”Keith!” She turned to him in mock outrage. “I will _not_ mediate the conference without panties!”

”Shame,” He gave her a teasing smile. “Because you’d look even prettier with a slight blush on your face from arousal as you meet my eyes from across the table…. only you and I knowing your little secret.” He brought her in for a teasing kiss.

Allura giggled against his lips, “It wouldn’t be a secret for very long. You’d be aroused the entire day!” Her eyes followed down to his crotch, the suit left little to the imagination.

Keith gave her a mock frown. “True…” He kissed her indulgently giving her a slight smile. “Maybe another time then.” 

She giggled and melted into his embrace. “I’m going to wrinkle you,” He warned softly but still tightened his hold.

”Don’t care.” She sighed, as their lips met for another kiss.

They were interrupted by Keith’s communicator. “Keith, where are you? We need to go over the names of the attendees again before the council arrives.”

Keith sighed and crossed the room picking up the communicator to answer. “I’ll be right there.” Looking across the room he gave Allura a smile. “Good luck.”

“I’ll see you later,” She smiled back and he and Kosmo were gone.

Allura finished her morning rituals, mentally preparing to meet the elders. They were understandably skeptical of the Galra’s wish for peaceful relations and learning the newly crowned Galran Emperor was the Black Paladin didn’t make them feel any better. Allura assured them all of Keith dedication to the cause and to the salvation of the Altean people. Most were swayed as they heard from Romelle it had been Keith who discovered them the first time and saved them from being drained by Lotor. His relationship to the Red Lion and to the Blade of Mamora, the now well-known Galran resistance group, helped build confidence. Allura told them of everything he’d done over the few years she’d known him, remembering herself his sacrifices to the cause.

By the time they all met in the conference room with the Galra they measured Keith fairly and seemed to want to deal with him, even if they didn’t have complete faith. Allura wasn’t worried. Just as he’d done for her, she knew his honesty and dedication would win them over. She smiled at Keith from across the room meeting his gaze and he smiled back.

The Alteans and Galra sat across from each other at the great conference table and a podium stood at the end of the table. The atmosphere was tense but expectant and Allura had faith it was going to work out.

When it was Keith’s turn to address the Alteans, Allura could tell he was nervous even though it didn’t show to anyone else. “I’m not the best of speakers so I’m going to ask that you forgive me outright." He said, before he continued. "I’ve always thought words were cheep and actions were the way to judge someone. I ask that you judge me by my past actions, but please hear me now. I know the horrors the Galra put all of you through. I also know what one of your own did, in her own blind lust for power. I’m here to petition for peace but I know there’s still distrust.

“The Galra trusted the Alteans and lost their homeworld because of it. An Altean used the Galra as a means of gaining power and manipulated the empire behind the scenes for 10,000 years. The Galra decimated your world and your population in a misplaced sense of vengeance for an already doomed world and used you as living batteries in a horrible experiment that turned my stomach to see it.” He turned to Allura, “There is a lot of anger, rage and hate to overcome, but I believe that if we work together, we can overcome it. That’s why I’m going to allow Allura to speak for us both. Her words are mine. We have the same goals and the same drive. We’ve had our moments of distrust and moved past them. That’s why I believe in her now.”

Allura glowed with pride as she watched him, he’d grown so much, had so much wisdom. It was all she could do not to crow that she was his as he continued. “I represent the Galra. I won the right of Emperor by combat. I’ve spoken to my council and we all want the same thing. We want the Galra to prosper. I believe we can do that without conquest, without needless wars or slavery. I know you want the same thing.” He turned to Allura as she took the podium to deliver a speech of her own.

As Allura began her own speech, Keith watched with pride by her side, dazzled by her poise and her compelling words. Her radiance charmed him to distraction and it was that distraction that created an opening.

One of the Galra councilman, one that notably supported the continued slavery the Galra empire was now looking to abolish took at a laser pistol and pointed it at Allura. It was an Altean gasp that betrayed him. Keith turned and in that split second moved instinctively. He pushed Allura aside moving to cover her with his body. He didn’t even feel the laser catch his arm as he fell.

Kolivan was quick to wrestle the Galra down growling in rage. His mother helped him up making a distressed noise but Keith didn’t notice. His vision was red with rage. He roared at Kolivan to stop his downward strike before the older man could exact swift justice on the would be assassin. “STOP!” His voice called out and Kolivan halted his blade.

The other Galra watched the drama unfold, but none interfered. The Galra, ever opportunistic and survivalist wanted to see how their new emperor handled an usurper. Keith took a deep breath and cleared his rage. He buried it in a cold box deep inside as he knew the fate of their hard-won peace could hinge on his next actions.

He knew this would happen eventually and he’d been prepared for it. Kolivan and Krolia practiced with him endlessly, taught him how to turn off his rage and focus it to serve him as it would now. He stalked across the room grabbing the Galra by the collar and growled low, “Explain yourself traitor! You would destroy our peace this way? After I honored you with a seat at this table?”

The Galra sneered back, “I don’t have to explain myself to you half-breed. You are no Galra! You would have us cower, bow to an Altean! You are not worthy of your title.” He spat and Keith threw him down.

“Is that so, slave peddler? Are you challenging my authority?” 

“Yes! I would be a greater emperor than you ever could. I would destroy you and restore the empire to greatness. My first act would be to do what Zarcon could not, and destroy all the Alteans starting with the Princess. I challenge you for the right to rule!”

Keith fought his rage taking a calming breath. He felt Kolivan’s hand in his shoulder. “Move the table.” He said in a hard but quite voice.

“Excuse me?” Someone asked, Galra or Altean, it didn’t matter.

“I SAID MOVE IT!!!” He barked and Altean and Galran scrambled. They moved the table to the side of the room as the center of the floor was cleared.

Allura stood to the side, outwardly calm but inside she was shaking. Red hot rage, fear for Keith, fear for budding alliance warred within her. The only outward sign of the battle inside was a quick squeeze of Krolia’s hand. She squeezed back, their thoughts and fear united as both women watched the spectacle in front of them.

Keith ordered a guard to toss the Galra a sword as his slipped off his outer garments leaving just the basic blade suit on. He gripped his Mamoran blade and let it grow in his hand seemingly casual as he watched the raging Galra with a ready eye.

His voice was steady and deadly calm as he addressed the traitor. “If you want the throne than try to take it. Kill me if you can. When you fail you will set an example to all would be traitors. The Galra _will_ change they _will_ evolve or they with be trampled by progress.”

”I WILL KILL YOU!!!” The Galra screamed and he launched himself at Keith. Keith easily parried as he stepped aside evading the attack. The Galra struck out again, cutting out to the side only for his blade to be met again by Keith as he easily blocked. Each time the Galra swung with everything he had Keith easily blocked and avoided knowing the Galra with his greater height and strength was clearly underestimating the half human he was fighting. The challenger was quickly breathing hard, his swings wild as his rage overtook his good sense. A quick misstep and Keith took advantage, striking out, catching the Galra in the leg.

The strike proved to be a wake-up call to his Galran opponent who changed his tactics, calming himself and fought less by rage and brute force, but by skillfully using his advantages of height, strength and reach against the smaller man.

Keith was expecting it. He parried, avoided, used his speed to keep himself from countering the full blow from his opponent. But the Galran wasn’t completely without skill of his own and feinted, taking Keith by surprise as he knocked him down to the floor.

Keith hit hard, dazed for just a second and he watched almost as if in slow motion at the vicious grin of the traitor as he slashed down in an overhand blow.

Keith rolled to the side at the last minute flipping to his feet. He slashed down, catching the Galra’s hand, a glancing blow meant to disarm. The Galra’s forward momentum carried him to Keith’s blade.

It would have cut him across the chest has Keith not flipped the blade up to press the blade to the traitor’s throat. A quick kick to the back of the legs and the Galra fell to his knees, his neck stretched awkwardly away from the blade.

Keith’s voice was deadly calm. “You lost traitor, yield.”

The Galra nervously tried to rise but the blade bit into the exposed flesh of his neck just enough to draw blood. A look of defeat filled his eyes as he bit out, “I yield.”

Keith nodded to Kolivan and the guards in the room stepped forward grabbing the Galra and fastening manacles.

It was then that a Galra councilman spoke up. “The sentence for traitors is death.”

One by one the other counsel members voiced their support for the sentence. The first councilman looked to Keith. “We are unified in our judgement Emperor but it is up to you to carry it out. Eliminate the traitor and reinforce your vow to us as Emperor.”

“There must be another way.” Keith bit out, “We are forging a new way, a new Galra rule. Killing our own is the past, not our future.”

The councilman looked to Keith with something akin to an apology in his eyes as he met Keith’s gaze. “We, your council, are the Galra’s future and we’ve passed our judgement. Execute him and uphold our rule.”

Keith met Kolivan’s gaze but the older man was little help. His eyes held the same remorse the Councilman’s did. 

This was when the Galra traitor regained his defiance. He feigned weakness for just a second and as Keith turned his back to gain his composure he struck out. Escaping the hold of his captors he screamed as he advanced on Keith’s back. “Victory or Death!!!”

Keith turned as instincts took over. He spun to the side as his sword followed through, taking the traitor’s head with a backhanded swing.

Shell-shocked the Alteans and Galran alike stood in a grim collective silence. Keith bit out a quiet, “Justice be served,” As he threw down his blade and stalked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there's plot? Adversity? Drama? In hardcore smut.
> 
> I know, I know. 
> 
> More smut to come.


	6. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith came close to losing Allura to a Galra assassin and withdraws, but Allura won’t let it happen.

_Don’t move. Don’t show emotion or fear. Hide it! Don’t show favoritism._ Allura’s diplomatic training took over her being as she watched the battle, the slight shaking of her hands the only outward sign of emotion. She knew what had to happen, she knew she couldn’t stop it. She knew she could only stand there and watch it happen else she could damage Keith’s fragile hold on the Galra Empire. Her stomach clenched, cold sweat dripped down her back and hot rage banked so high it threatened to consume her, still she could not move. Her diplomatic mask never wavered. Never could she have known her training growing up as a diplomatic leader would ever lead to this.

She watched as Keith fought for his empire. She watched as Keith pleaded with the council and she watched as Keith sliced the head off the traitor in one clean cut.

Allura stood in shock as Keith left the conference room, her body paralyzed. A heartbeat later and she could move again. She took a step forward intending to follow, diplomacy be damned, but Kolivan was there, kneeling in front of her. 

“Princess Allura, please forgive me, forgive us all. We failed to protect you and our emperor from an assassin in our ranks.” Kolivan knew his words were for show. Trying to break the silence and regain some normalcy after the horror show that had just transpired. 

Allura pulled herself back. “I don’t blame you Kolivan, you had no idea this would happen. Please escort out Galra guests back to their embassy wing. Considering today’s events I think we should adjourn for the day” She nodded to the council and they all met her gaze. All were remorseful, horrified and downright sickened.

The first councilman spoke. “Forgive us princess, we came hoping for peace. Please understand, this was not something we wanted.”

Allura nodded and turned to the Alteans. The longest serving of the Elders turned to Allura, “We shall also return to our embassy.” The Elder turned to the Galra, “We will speak of this tomorrow. We would like an explanation of how this could happen and… How we can help it not happen again.” The Galra nodded and the Alteans left the room.

Alone with Kolivan, a handful of guards, Coran and Krolia, Allura couldn’t relax yet. Krolia stepped forward touching Allura on the shoulder, startling her. “Go rest Allura,” She said kindly, though her voice held a note Allura clearly recognized as pent up rage. Allura took a deep breathe and concentrated on stopping her hands from shaking. If Krolia, Keith’s mother, could hold it together, so could she.

Still, she had a driving need to see if Keith was alright.

Allura shook her head and turned to Krolia. “Keith was shot. A grazing blow, I know, but I may be able to help him. Also we need to discuss what just happened. We will need to work out a solution before tomorrow.” Any excuse, any at all. She wanted to run to him, heal him, wrap herself around him and not let go. She needed to take away his pain without anyone the wiser.

Krolia met her eyes and after a moment she nodded, the look in her eyes almost pleading. “Please. If his arm is badly hurt…”

“I will make sure he gets medical attention.” Allura smiled kindly at the older woman. She caught Coran’s eyes and he nodded sadly.

Allura got as far as the lift before she lost her dignity. She paced back and forth in the lift, unable to sit still. As soon as the doors opened at Keith’s floor she gathered up her skirts and ran. Getting to Keith’s she tapped the com and called for Kosmo. He came, and teleported her inside.

Keith’s room, despite his exalted position, was plain with only the essentials. He had a bed, dresser desk and chair and a large mattress on the floor for Kosmo. Kosmo had a few chew toys and stuffed animals, gifts from Pidge, horded in his space, but Keith himself had very little.

She scanned the room and caught Keith in the shadows. He was curled up on the floor, sitting, leaning against the wall. He was shaking but wasn’t making a sound. Allura ran to him, throwing herself down in front of him catching his face between her hands. She pulled his head up and the look in his eyes terrified her.

There was no anger, no hate, no sadness. There was nothing. His eyes, usually so expressive were blank and unseeing. He’d retreated so far inside himself she doubted he knew she was there. 

Kosmo could sense his master’s distress as he lay down in front of him with a whine, his head low on his paws.

She couldn’t breath, her heart constricting in her chest but she buried her panic and dug deep for a kernel of determination. She clung to that feeling and found the strength she needed to move. She stood and turned on the hot water shower in the adjacent bathroom, an amenity the human paladins seemed to prefer to the standard Altean sonic showers. She moved back to Keith as the steam from the shower warmed the air. She ran her hands under his armpits standing him up. He supported himself unconsciously as she stripped off his suit, taking care not to hurt his arm as she pulled his suit away. She removed his underwear and stripped down herself, slipping off the panties he’d appreciated just this morning. This morning’s teasing conversation seemed like it’d happened years ago. She took his arm and led him into the bathroom.

Pulling him into the shower, she cleaned him thoroughly, rubbing life back into his limbs. Once he was clean and rinsed she pulled him out and dried him. She dried herself and guided him to the bed. He was slowly becoming more responsive to her touch as he came out of his shock. He stopped in the middle of the room as she tried to guide him to the bed. 

“How… How can you even stand the sight of me?” His voice was so soft she barely heard him. She turned and faced him.

”I don’t understand,” She whispered.

“I just killed a man in cold blood, how can you stand to be near me? I may have ruined everything, the Alteans may never trust us… Why aren’t you screaming at me? Why are you here?” His voice grew louder with every syllable.

Allura stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, skin to skin she held him for just a moment. “I’m here because you need me.” She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. “I’m here because _I_ need _you._ ”

She coaxed him to the bed where she positioned him sitting in the middle. She crawled into his lap and faced him, her hips between his legs and wrapped her own legs around him. Face to face she held him in a desperate attempt to get as close to him as possible. Skin to skin she called her quintessence and reached out letting it lick as his wound, healing it closed. She _felt_ him in that moment, all of his pain, his self-loathing and took it into herself. She kissed him as tears pour from her eyes, soft brushes against his lips, his eyes, his scarred cheek. She kissed the scar on his shoulder as her fingers brushed the slight scar on his side and the fresh scar on his arm. All physical manifestations of his inner determination and devotion to the her cause, the shear force of his will.

She’d seen him do incredible things with nothing but that strength of will. It was a light that shown from him, the same light that attracted her to him. The light was gone from him in that moment and every fiber of her being wanted it back. “Keith,” She whispered, “I know the burden of leadership. I was raised to it, trained for it. I know better than anyone the risks involved. You weren’t born to this, but you are still so amazing. You dazzle me.” She sobbed and taking a shaking breath banked it down. “You overcame so much and kept moving forward. You defied Zarcon and saved the Black Lion, you brought me our strongest, most dedicated allies, you saved me and my people from Lotor’s lies.

I didn’t want that Galra to die, but I’m glad he’s dead. He would have killed you! I couldn’t bare it if I were to lose you.” Allura held him tight. She lost control of her voice as she sobbed against his shoulder. 

She stiffened slightly and then relaxed limply into him as she felt his arms come around her, returning her embrace. He held her tight as his head relaxed to her shoulder. Her breathing was ragged as her sobs settled. His response calmed her and her fear for him left. “Allura… I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve you. I wasn’t… I’m not strong enough.”

She shook her head and pulled away to look him in the eyes. “You don’t have to be strong. Not alone. There were times when you were my strength. There were times I only made it through because you were there. Let me be your strength Keith. We can do this. Together.”

Keith’s head came forward and their foreheads met. He took a a shaky breath. “I love you Allura. I love you and it scares me. I can’t lose you. The thought… losing you.” He tightened her embrace. They held each other desperately until their breathing settled and the tension relaxed.

Allura felt relief as Keith's body finally warmed against her. She pulled away to look in his eyes again and the emotion she saw there filled her heart. She felt her soul respond to him. Their faces came together in unison as their lips touched. 

Their kiss started slow as their heads tilted for a better fit and deepened with a sigh. Allura felt him stiffen against her stomach, his body calling to her and Allura instinctively responded.

She spoke softly against his lips, “Make love to me Keith.” She breathed and he moaned.

His hands ran down her back. He cupped her ass and squeezed. She moaned as her nipples stiffened and brushed the muscles of his chest. Noticing her response he tilted her back and ran his mouth down the side of her neck and down. His tongue snaked out to flick the turgid tip of her breast before her took it into his mouth. He sucked and with every draw of his mouth she felt an echoing pulse in her core. She gasped and moaned as he release the nipple with a pop and ran his mouth to the other side. “You’re so beautiful Allura. Inside and out. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I would die to protect you, gladly.”

”No.” Allura pulled him away from her breast. She cupped his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. “Don’t die. I don’t want you to die for me, ever. Live with me Keith, stand by my side. That’s what I want.” Her eyes were fierce. “Losing you would break my heart. Don’t just… Please just don’t ever give up…” Her eyes filled with tears and Keith pulled her forward kissing them away.

”I won’t, I won’t. I’m sorry. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” He kissed her over and over and the passion built again. Allura put her hands on his shoulders for purchase lifting herself up until the head of his swollen penis caught at the mouth of her vagina. Their eyes met as she sank down taking him deep inside her silken heat. They shuttered in unison and he slid home to the hilt. 

“I need you so much Keith. I need your strength, your honesty, your understanding. Stay with me, please stay.” She begged. “I _need_ you.”

“Then take me.” Their mouths met again and Allura brought her arms up around his shoulders. She started to rock, riding him slow at the start as she found her rhythm. The kissed, hot and wet and his hands slid everywhere, running down her back, cupping her buttocks again then running up her sides to fondle her breasts. He rolled a nipple between her fingers swallowing her gasps of pleasure as their kiss continued. 

As she rode him her glow started to change. They both were too involved, to focused on their mutual pleasure to notice. Allura felt her orgasm build slow, his body filling her deep, stretching her wide. Keith coaxed her, praised her as she claimed him. She shattered and it was explosive, their connection so much deeper than sex. Her body quivered around him, coaxing his answering orgasm. He shot his seed inside her welcoming body with a moan as he followed her over the edge. 

Allura felt a twinge of recognition deep in her soul and it increased her pleasure tenfold. She opened her eyes in awe and looked deep into Keith’s eyes seeing wonder and love reflected in them. It was then that she realized they were glowing, the both of them.

She glowed blue and he was glowing gold. The color blended between them to a vibrant green. His eyes widened as he noticed it himself. “Allura? Is that you?”

She smiled widely as she shook her head. “No.” She answered, “It’s us.”

He smiled back in wonder and brought her forward to kiss her again.

They made love again and again that afternoon and late into the evening until they finally collapsed in exhaustion. Their hearts and bodies finally satiated after hours of lovemaking.

The next morning Allura dressed carefully, deliberately hiding all the love marks Keith had left the night before. Once he confessed his feelings it had been like a beast had been released from him and he’d felt the need to mark her as his. Allura was happy to be claimed and had done some claiming of her own.

She allowed herself a secret smile before her mind returned to the tasks for the day.

She and Keith were going to have to show a united front, easy to do, when meeting with the Galra and the Alteans. 

The head councilman of the Galra was the first to meet with them. He spoke with them at length about everything he’d heard from fringe groups of Galra. He was eager to please and by the end of the meeting both she and Keith were convinced he was genuine.

He excused himself and stood to leave. He was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned back. “Emperor, I know it’s not my place, but may I speak about something more personal?”

Allura met Keith’s confused look but Keith answered, “Go ahead.”

“I’m a trader, I was never a soldier but I do have ambition. Ultimately, in Zarcon’s empire, someone like me only got ahead by, how do humans put it? ‘Greasing some wheels.’” He gave Keith a sardonic smile as he continued. “I have a lovely daughter I was going to introduce you to. Hopefully you’d show interest and…” He waived his hand. “I see now that idea was futile.”

He bowed his head at Allura and continued, “If the time should come when the two of you announce a, shall we say… _political alliance_ you will have my full support.”

He turned his back and walked the rest of the way to the door. “There is something almost poetic in the thought of it, don’t you think?”

As the Galra closed the door behind him Keith and Allura’s eyes met before the bell chimed and another council member entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done... One chapter to go.
> 
> Like it? Let me know. Comments are food.


	7. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the pheob since Keith and Allura made love Kosmo has been sneaking Allura gifts and people have started to notice.

Allura and Keith didn’t see much of each other over the pheob since the assassination attempt and the meetings directly after. The council had been extremely helpful to Keith after the incident and provided him with valuable information he was able to use to dismantle the remaining slave trade. At his insistence the council ruled that slavery was illegal and Keith set himself to the task of personally ending it. Keith’s show of strength solidified their loyalty and they were becoming more likely to listen to his suggestions.

He was gone for quintants at a time and when he return the few vargas he had with her were spent sleeping in her arms. She clutched him to her chest and just lay with him, taking comfort every time he returned to her unscathed. 

Kolivan stayed behind to guard the castle in case of retaliation but Keith took Krolia and Acxa with him. The two women guarded him and helped him achieve victory over the rebellious factions of the remaining slavers. Every time she heard a bit of news from the front she cherished it. She had faith Keith would be victorious and eventually return to her side. After all, every time he left he promised her exactly that.

It was well into their second pheob apart that Kosmo, who’d been staying behind during some of the missions, started to act funny. He would appear at odd times during the day and lay gifts at her feet, giving her an affectionate bump of his head before disappearing again.

The first few times were in the mornings while she was getting ready for the day. Hunk, who was staying at the castle as extra security during the time, was tasked with caring for Kosmo and Allura would always give the toys back to Hunk with a shake of her head. Kosmo's antics were harmless and a little heartwarming.

After the first few times he started to visit her at random times of the day. The first was with Coran who petted the wolf affectionately before he disappeared sans the toy. Then Kosmo appeared during a sensitive meeting with an alien delegate.

Kosmo teleported in dropped the rawhide bone at her feet, put his head in her lap with an expectant look up at her after he nudged her stomach. She blushingly patted his head and he disappeared. The flustered Allura apologized to the delegate but they took it in stride. The rest of their meeting was less tense and they both left smiling in the end.

This happened randomly a few more times until, one day, it happened while she was visiting with Pidge.

She and Lance had located several possible planets prime for settlement and was going over them when Kosmo made his appearance again.

It was Pidge who finally noticed it. After Allura had embarrassingly explained Kosmo’s weird behavior Pidge spoke up.

”Allura… Have you noticed, he didn’t really look at you when he dropped the toy. I mean… he looked at you later when he asked for the head scratch and the praise, but with the toy, he’s looking straight at your waistline.” Pidge’s eyes narrowed and she adjusted her glasses the lenses gleaming, “Does he always look at your waistline when he does that? Is there something your hiding? If I didn’t know any better I’d think that your were…”

“Pidge, I’m sorry I really need to get this toy back to Hunk. Maybe we can discuss it later? I’m interested to know your thoughts on his behavior. Keith hasn’t been around much and I think Kosmo might be lonely.” Allura’s mind was whirling and she grasped at the first excuse she could think of, her face pale.

“I’m sorry Pidge,” She continued nervously, “but I’ve been feeling a bit run down, I think once I return the bone to Hunk I’ll get some rest…”

”You do look at little pale. Maybe you should visit your physician.” Pidge said with a steady gaze.

“YES! Yes that’s an excellent idea.”

”How about I take the toy back to Hunk and you visit the doctor?” Pidge picked up the toy and walked out hiding the smirk on her face as she left. 

As soon as Pidge left the room Allura called the physician to her rooms. While she waited she paced, her mind mulling over the events of the past Pheobe and a half.

Did she remember to take her hormonal control after or before her visit to Keith following the aborted council meeting? They’d made love for hours in _his_ room. Her patches were in _her_ room. When had she last had her courses? Her mind tried to focus on dates and she was a nervous wreck by the time the doctor paged her arrival to the rooms.

Pidge meanwhile went down to visit Hunk with a shit-eating grin on her face.

It was two more quintants before Keith returned to the castle. He’d been due the quintant before but he’d taken a day trip to Earth with Shiro and was delayed. His first task after his arrival was to meet with Kolivan and Krolia in his office. Allura simply couldn’t wait any longer.

Allura barged into Keith’s office startling him and he stood quickly to greet her. “Allura! I though we were meeting later.” 

Allura took a deep breath meeting Keith gaze while nervously twisting her hands. “Forgive me, I had news of a _personal_ nature that simply couldn’t wait.” Kolivan looked startled and Krolia narrowed her eyes. Allura turned to the two of them. “I need to speak with Keith alone. I hope you understand. This will take only a few doboshes.” They stood to leave the room both looking at her strangely. When the door finally closed Allura looked to Keith.

She wanted to launch herself into him, she’d missed him so much but her message was too important. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. She tried again.

”Quiznack,” Was all she could get out. “Why is this so hard?”

“Allura?” Keith looked at her with concern, “If there something wrong?”

“No,” Allura barked, “I mean yes… Oh quiznack.” She started to pace.

”Allura, you’re beginning to worry me. Are you sick? Did something happen while I was away?” His eyes widened, “Do you need to sit?”

“I’m not sick.” She mumbled as she paced.

“You look a little pale… did you want to sit down? Did you want me to call the doctor?” Keith pulled out a chair as Allura turned on him in frustration.

”I’m not sick! I’m pregnant!” She choked out.

“Preg… PREGNANT??? Wait… _How’s that possible?_ You were using those patches…”

”Not the last time.” She whispered and held her breath. She was afraid to look at him. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

Suddenly it clicked. They were glowing. Together. She’d been trying to heal him and his body responded by glowing back. But what if the healing was only part of it? What if their mutual glow was their souls melding? What if in that moment they’d created a new soul?

Quintessence was life itself and they _both_ were…

She thought about it for days and it didn’t click until just then. She felt it, felt her body change in that moment as they held each other. Her hands came down and she cupped her belly. It was the first she’d realized she wasn’t just pregnant… they’d created a new life. She was carrying their _child._

She looked up and met his eyes, almost dreading what she was going to find there but his eyes were filled with recognition himself as if he was remembering the exact same moment.

He groaned then and cursed, his face going from wonder to self disgust. “How… Dammit! This isn’t how I wanted this to go.”

Allura’s heart sank and her arms came around herself as she fought her disappointment. “You don’t want the baby?”

“WHAT???!!!” Keith shouted, “NO!!! How could you even think that! Of course I want our baby!”

He started to pace as he mumbled to himself, “How do I salvage this? There’s an order to these things, dammit. Now you’ll just think it’s for the baby.” He turned on her clearly agitated, “But it’s not.” He stopped dead raking his hand through his hair, “I guess I should have figured. Mom and Pop didn’t even _try_ for traditional.”

Allura watched Keith, her emotions changing from deep despair to utter confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Keith whipped around and took her hands. He guided her to a chair and sat her down. Once she was seated he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. “Earth has a tradition when two people… Well when you want to share your life… Ah, hell.” He pulled out a box and crossed back over to where she sat.

”My parents never got _here._ Life never worked out them this way. I never in a million years thought I’d ever get here, until I met you.”

He knelt and shook his head before looking her in the eyes. “Allura I want you to understand. You being pregnant has nothing to do with this. I had a plan,” He smiled sardonically, “I brought chocolate back for Hunk to make us a fancy desert, asked the cook to make your favorite foods. Shiro even helped me pick it out… I was going to do this over a nice meal. Then you come in here and out go my plans.”

”Keith,” Allura asked softly, “What are you trying so say?”

Keith took a deep breath and looked Allura in the eyes. Pulling out the box he opened it and asked, “Will you marry me Allura? Not for a ‘political alliance‘ and not for the baby. I want you Allura. I want to stand by your side for as long as I live. Please, be my wife.”

Allura gasped and started to cry. She saw the box and the tiny piece of jewelry held inside. It was a delicate ring with a pink stone surrounded by clear stones. She shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“Human’s have a tradition… When one person asks another to marry them they seal the promise with a ring. It’s kind of a place holder for our wedding ring.”

“You wear rings?” Allura asked.

”Yes. It’s a symbol of unity.” Keith looked at her with distress. “Do you… do you like it? It’s a pink sapphire. I know it’s small but I don’t have much money from Earth and…”

Allura held out her hand and cupped his face. “It’s beautiful, I love it and I love the tradition.” She smiled, joy pouring off of her and her heart was filled. “Yes. Keith. Yes. I want to marry you. Not for an alliance and not for the baby. I want you for my husband.”

Keith’s face went blank as he registered her words and it was adorable. Once her acceptance registered he smiled wide. He fumbled with the box and pulled out the ring. Slipping the ring on her finger, he pulled her forward and kissed her laughing.

His hands came to her stomach and after giving her an asking glance he touched her belly. Allura openly wept with joy as she watch Keith fall in love with the child she carried, sight unseen.

After several minutes, Allura admired the ring and giggled. “Now what?”

Keith glanced at the door with a sardonic smile and answered. “No clue. But we should probably start with finding Coran and letting Kolivan and Krolia both back in.”

Coran wept openly, Krolia got misty and hugged Allura tight. Kolivan clasped arms with Keith and nodded. He looked to Allura and smiled shocking both Keith and Allura.

The two then summoned the rest of the Paladins for an impromptu meeting, the both of them visibly nervous but also radiating excitement.

Shiro smiled kindly sitting down and patiently waited for Keith to speak. Pidge’s shit-eating grin was back and she projected a such an attitude of knowing Lance and Hunk noticed.

”What’s got you looking like the cat that ate the canary?” Lance glared at her in annoyance.

”Oh, nothing.” Pidge feigned innocence.

Allura started. “So we have something to tell you all. Um, two things anyway. They are separate from each other, I mean, originally unrelated but it all worked out...” she trailed off as she looked to Keith and he smiled. “Well, um, I guess we should start with the fact Keith and I have been, uh, _courting_ in secret for several pheobs.”

Lance jumped up, “Wait… what?”

Hunk spoke up too, “You kept it a secret from us? Why?”

Allura looked distressed, “It wasn’t because we didn’t trust you but we were hiding it from everyone. It’s just… With our new positions we both needed support and we needed it to remain quiet. Our people, both of our peoples, might have reacted badly. The war ended only a year ago after all. There are still a lot of hostilities.”

“And we wanted out private lives to be exactly that, private.” Keith added, “Not even my mother knew. There was just so much risk involved and we just needed the chance to explore what was happening between us without any outside influences.”

”But recently things changed. Not just between us but in the Galra. We have reason to believe both sides would be more accepting than we thought.”

Shiro nodded, “Being the leader of an entire race can’t be easy. I can only imagine the stress.” Allura smiled gratefully. Pidge still looked smug, Lance looked pissed and Hunk looked thoughtful.

Keith took a deep breath and dropped the bomb, ”I, uh, asked Allura to marry me today and she said yes.” Lance shouted and Hunk broke into a wide grin. Pidge’s jaw dropped. Keith looked to Shiro, “Shiro knows… I took a special trip to Earth to get her a ring. I was planning to ask her today after my meeting with Mom and Kolivan but Allura had other plans.”

Allura took Keith’s hand and looked at him with a smile, “I had news of my own.” She looked to the group and took a deep breathe. “I’m a Pheob and a half pregnant.”

“I KNEW IT!!!” Pidge crowed.

It was Shiro’s turn, “What???” His eyes widened.

Keith waived him off, “I didn’t know. I was going to ask her to marry me before she told me.”

Hunk started to cry happy tears as he stood and engulfed the two in a massive hug. “I’m happy for you both.”

Pidge was next, “I’m going to be an auntie… This is AWESOME!!!” She sang and she did a little dance.

Shiro wiped a tear from his eye and he pulled Keith in for a hug, “I know you’ll be good for each other.” He hugged Allura next.

After his initial outbursts Lance had grown quiet but he stood and made his way to Allura and looking into her eyes her asked soberly, “Does he make you happy?”

Allura nodded, “Yes. I’m nervous and scared for how the coalition will take this, but I’m having Keith’s baby and I’m marrying a man that I love. I’m happy.”

Lance gave her a tearful smile, “Than I’m happy for you.”

He drew a startled Keith in for hug. “I’m happy for you both.”

The were married quickly in a grand ceremony that annoyed Keith to no end. The ceremony had to be big, it _had_ to be grandiose. The leaders of the coalition marrying was no small thing and the ceremony was more a symbol for their people than for the pair.

Allura was crowned Queen of her people and Empress of the Galra.

It was televised across the known universe, which was driving Keith insane. The normally private paladin was now the center of attention but love for Allura helped him keep it together.

Keith would always think Allura was beautiful, her dress, her hair, their rings all made her look radiant. He looked to her in pride at the ceremony, absolutely awestruck that this wonderful woman was marrying _him._ Keith was a simple man however and when he _finally_ got his bride alone he worshiped every inch of her body with exacting patience, happily stripping off all of her trappings leaving them both naked but for their rings.

She was incredible dressed up for their wedding, but she never looked more beautiful to Keith than the evening after, her hair spread out on their pillow, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with satisfaction after being so thoroughly loved.

”What has you looking so happy?” Allura questioned drowsily. 

”You.” He said and kissed her. “I love you so much Allura.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “I love you Keith. So much.” Her eyes roamed over her sexy, naked, and still very hard husband, ”Now get down here and fuck your bride again.” She spread her legs for him lewdly and parted her folds in invitation. Cupping her breast she licked her lips.

”As you wish, My Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding a bonus chapter of pure smut an epilogue for everyone who stuck with this pure-smut fest. 
> 
> But the story is told and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please shoot me a comment if you did. Comments are food and great motivators.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t figure out where to put this scorching sex scene to we’ll just add it as a bonus chapter. Here’s your reward for sticking with this.

A pheob after their honeymoon Keith watched Allura enter her office after a long day of meetings. He had just taken a shower after a his own grueling day and was lounging, reading over the reports from the council seated at her desk wearing his usual loose lounge pants.

Allura still wasn’t showing but it wasn’t surprising. Altean babies took longer to develop but her feet would sometimes get sore if she spent too much time on them. She was wearing a new diplomatic dress and Keith was struck by her beauty again as he watched her slip off her shoes.

”That dress is new,” He remarked.

”It is,” She answered, “Do you like it?” She preened for her husband with a coy smile.

”Hmmmm…” He answered, “It’s lovely and all, but I’d much rather see what your wearing under it.”

”Well that would be difficult.” Allura turned her back to him and bit her lip hiding her smile.

”And how so?” Keith asked his voice pretending to be casual.

Allura turned back to him and slowly lifted the skirts up past her waist revealing her naked pussy to her husband’s lustful gaze, “Because I’m not wearing anything.” She purred.

Keith eyes went hot and he cupped himself through his pants. “You went all day without panties? What a naughty think to do my Queen. I bet you suffered, with your pussy so cold.” He pulled his dick out of his pants and stroked himself. “Why don’t you come over here so I can warm it up?”

Allura dropped her skirts and smiled, walking casually over to her husband behind the desk. “How do you propose to warm me up?” She asked coyly.

”I’d rather show you than tell you.”

He he pulled his pants completely off and kicked them away, before dropping to his knees in front of her.

He moved so fast she gasped, flipping up her skirts to crawl under them. He buried his face between her legs, his mouth violating her pussy with no preamble.

Allura gasped and stumbled back against the desk as he devoured her. “So wet Allura. You must have been horny all day.”

She could only moan out her answer as she shattered, draped heavily against her desk.

He pulled himself out from under her skirt and stood, licking his lips.

She panted at the look his eyes. “I’m still cold my Emperor.”

He gave her a lewd smile, “Well then… I better got to work.” He spun her around and flipped up her skirt. He laid her front half on the desk pinning her to it with a hand on her back. She feigned submission but she bit her lip in anticipation and lifted her ass, offering herself to him.

He didn’t disappoint. His dick filled her in one swift, brutal thrust. “Fuck yes.” He moaned his head tilted back as he enjoyed the sensation of her tight walls wrapping his hard length in sweet velvet heat. Allura blushed at his words.

Turning proper as looked back at him, “You use such inappropriate words when we make love.”

Keith leaned over her as he nibbled her ear. “Don’t be coy, you fucking love it.” His breath in her ear was sending shivers down her spine. “Admit it, it makes you pussy cream when I use words like cunt, cock, tits, dick…” He trust deep at the word and she gasped, “And especially _fuck_.”

He set a rhythm that made her moan, her legs lost their strength, the desk the only thing to support her. “Tell me what you want my queen. Tell me and I will give it to you.”

Allura lost her wits, his words and his sweet cock were making her lose her mind. “Fuck me. Oh yes… Keith, fuck me hard. Make me come.”

“That’s right baby. God damn you’re so hot.” He pounded her and she could feel his balls tighten against her pussy, but she wasn’t done yet. She surged up, dislodging him and pushed him back into the chair. She mounted him, seating herself in his lap, straddling his hips. She took him inside and the glide tickled her oversensitive clitoris. They moaned in unison and Allura arched back, gripping the desk behind her. She started a slow roll as she panted.

”Allura… If we’re not careful we’re going to ruin that dress.”

”I don’t care about the dress,” She growled her eyes fierce with need. “You could rip it off me for all I care, just don’t stop.” She panted and she punctuated her words with powerful thrusts. He took over the momentum again and her legs lifted off the floor and curled around the back of his chair as her body came closer to her release.

Her words put a dark look in Keith's eyes as he reached forward and ripped open the front of her bodice revealing her tits. He took a nipple and sucked hard as she screamed. He could feel her tighten around him and it was his turn to delay their satisfaction.

He cupped her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he carried her over to the closest wall still buried in her to the hilt.

He pressed her tight and began bouncing her off his hips, punishing her pussy with his thick, hungry cock.

”God baby, I will never get tired of fucking this pussy, you feel so sweet. Tell me what you want baby.”

Finally her lust made her lose complete control of her dignity, “Fuck me Keith, fuck me hard. I love your cock. You fuck me so well. I'm so close…”

They kissed, tongues and teeth and Allura reached down to grip the hard plains of his ass. They both felt ecstasy build again and they shattered together, Allura screaming with it as her muscles pulsed around his cock while he shot his load deep.

They came to their senses slowly and Keith eventually carried her back to the chair. Draped over him, her back pressed to his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

Keith chuckled as he absently stroked her belly, an unconscious habit he’d developed over the past pheob Allura found endearing. “You don’t think… We could have hurt the baby?” Keith voiced his concern.

Allura gave him an incredulous look, “ _Now_ you think of it?”

”Well… What did you think was going to happen when you revealed you’ve been parading around without panties all day? It’s not like a man to think of such things when their drop-dead gorgeous wife flashes her pretty pussy at him.”

Allura giggled at his indignant, filthy words. She kissed him and leaned into him. “I love you so much Keith.” She sighed blissfully into his embrace.

“I love you too Allura.”

**Author's Note:**

> What was a one shot has become an ongoing series, fully plotted and halfway written. 
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Please review it!


End file.
